System of a Down, Living in the 90s
by librapeacestar
Summary: Nora Zakarian is an Armenian-Turkish girl from Los Angeles who has different issues in life, but at the same time have good grades, good friends, and a great personality. This story is also about System members' lives and it has a lot of friendship, romance, and much more. When something good happens, there's also something bad.


Chapter 1 – Nora

"Hey, Nora. Do you wanna play with me?" Lucine asks me when she comes to my room.

"No, Lucine. I'm sorry, I have to do homework," I tell my little six year old sister, but she doesn't leave and keeps on begging.

"Please, please, please? With a cherry on top?" Lucine begs some more.

"Ok, but just for ten minutes," I give in.

"Thank you!" Lucine says before hugging me.

"No problem," I say. Since I am almost done with homework, I might as well take a break from it.

We go to Lucine's room and then she takes out her Barbie dolls from the closet.

- Ten minutes later -

"Aw, it's been ten minutes, I gotta finish homework," I say as I am leaving Lucine's room.

"Ok, thank you for playing with me," Lucine calls out from her room as I go back to my room to finish my homework.

"When am I ever going to use this in real life?" I think to myself as I am working on Calculus homework. A thought come in my head all of the sudden: Why is my mom so mean? Why doesn't she understand me? Will she ever quit drinking alcohol?

She wasn't like this before my dad passed away. From the time my dad died to present time, my mom had been drinking for five years. It is partially because she thinks that it will make her feel better, but it only makes it worse.

My father, Raffi Zakarian, was a famous singer and musician from Argentina. He came to the U.S. when he was in college. He became famous when he was twenty, back in 1965. He had a pretty great life, especially after getting famous. But unfortunately one night in the year of 1988, he was shot forty three times by a gang during his concert in Madison Square Garden. He was just finishing his song called "I'll Die For You", the audience was cheering and then a gang had their rifles pointing towards him and began shooting at him.

The audience started running and the police tried to arrest the gang, but the gang had severely injured seven officers and shot three officers. Luckily, the NYPD came to arrest the gang and it was a good thing that the NYPD didn't get shot because they had told the gang to put their weapons down and the gang did. They had to serve many years of jail. Sadly, some of the people that came to the concert had been shot as well because the gang was shooting everywhere.

I was in California at that time, but the manager (really good friend of ours) called to say that my dad was dead. It was a really tragic moment for all of us. I remember in seventh grade, three days after his death, people wouldn't stop talking about the death and a lot of people told me that they were sorry for what happened.

My mom literally broke down into tears and hasn't stopped thinking about it ever since. I haven't stopped thinking about it either, but I never turned to alcohol for help like my mom did. I really need to stop thinking about this because this is getting sad.

I just finished Calculus homework and I am now checking my answers. After checking my answers, I take my World History book out to study for the test tomorrow. World History isn't hard, so I could probably pass this test in a breeze. We're learning about the time during the rule of Charlemagne. I already studied this, but I am just reviewing.

Just as I was reviewing, Ohanna, my older, younger sister, comes knocking on my door and then I open it. She walks in with her CD player in her hand and headphones in her ears, having loud music blaring through the headphones. She then turns her CD player off and says, "You should really listen to the song 'South of Heaven' by Slayer. It's really good."

Slayer, is she serious? I don't like that band and it's not because they are satanic (I don't have a problem with Satanists, since I have a friend who is a Satanist). It's just that they are too heavy and it's not that I don't like rock (I love Led Zeppelin; by the way), it's just that I think anything loud and heavy can make you go deaf. I told Ohanna this one day and she just said, "No, it doesn't."

"You know how much I don't like that kind of music," I reply.

"But you never listened to heavy metal, so you can't automatically say it is bad. Also, it's better than what you listen to," Ohanna says as she is changing songs.

"What do you mean by that? What I listen to is better than hearing screams and loud guitars and drums. Oh, and I listened to heavy metal before. It's not good," I say.

"Boyz II Men is not better than Slayer," she says.

"At least Boyz II Men can sing."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyways, suit yourself," Ohanna then leaves the room.

I was kinda being narrow minded right there. I guess I'm done studying for the test tomorrow.

But anyways, Ohanna likes anything heavy metal like Iron Maiden, Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Judas Priest, Cannibal Corpse, etc. This list can go on and on. This might not be shocking to everyone else, but to me it is. The thing that I am shocked about is that she is only thirteen and she's already listening to metal.

Me, I listen to music like the Beatles, Boyz II Men, Bob Marley, the Beastie Boys, etc.

It is 6:13 p.m. and I am now done with homework. Now, it's time for me to lie down.


End file.
